Alice Volturi o Cullen ?
by AliceVolturiCullen
Summary: Situado en Luna nueva. ¿ Que pasa si Edward vio como moría Alice? ¿ Que sentirán Los Cullen cuando la vuelvan a ver viva? pero totalmente diferente ¿ Que sentirá Jasper cuando sepa que Alice esta casada con un guardia de los Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Pov:

Alice: Espere- Le dijo mi hermana- Ella va a ser una de nosotros- Inmediatamente vi a Alice- yo misma la transformare, te mostrare- Aro le hizo una seña a Demetri para que la suelte y el le agarra la mano, despes de que Alice le mostro la vision veo que mira para al lado de Bella y le hace una señal

Aro: Maravilloso, ver lo que tu ves antes de que pase- El dio una sonrisa maligna y vi como mi hermana se retorcia de dolor, intente que Felix me soltara pero no podia, todo fue muy rapido, Alice se retorcia de dolor, y despues vi como Alec y Demetri le agarraban los brazos y Jane le quitaba la cabeza

Bella: Alice- Grito mi hermosa Bella y empezo a llorar, Felix me empujo para fuera y Demetri empujaba a Bella y cuando estuvimos afuera cerraron la puerta, inmeditamente abraze a Bella y nos fuimos de ahi, 2 horas despues estabamos en el avion agarre mi celular y llame a Rosalie

Llamada

Rosalie: Hola

Edward: Hola Rosalie ¿ Esta Jasper?

Rosalie: No se fue a cazar Porque?

Edward: Porque va a necesitar mucho consuelo

Rosalie: Por...- De pronto Rosalie se quedo callada- Decime que no, por favor decime que no- le lei el pensamiento a Rosalie

Edward: Si Lamentablemente paso eso- Depronto se escucho algo que se rompio y Rosalie corto el telefono

Rosalie Pov:

Despues de que Edward me dijo eso, corte el telefono y empeze a sollozar, en eso Emmett se acerco y me abrazo

Emmett: Osita ¿ Que pasa?

Rosalie: Alice murio

Emmett: ¿ Que?- En eso escuchamos que viene Jasper, me tranquilize y Jasper se acerco

Jasper: Rosalie que te pasa?

Rosalie: Nada Jasper- y le sonrei

Jasper: Tus emociones no dicen lo mismo- Inmediatamente me miro y fruncio el ceño- Supieron algo de Alice

Emmett: No- Dijo rapido Emmett- No sabemos nada, y por eso Rose esta preocupada

Jasper: Esta bien- dijo eso y se fue

Rosalie: Gracias por no decirle

Emmett: Yo creo que se lo tiene que decir Edward

Rosalie: Todo es mi culpa, si no le hubiera dicho nada a Edward, esto no hubiera pasado- Emmett me consolaba, pero yo sabia que yo tenia la culpa  
Hola :) Aca me tienen aqui con otra idea de mi linda cabezita de loca , Como siempre acepto rewievs y criticas constructivas, Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Pov:

Todo el viaje a Volterra, tuve un mal presentimiento, pero como no pude ver nada, capaz porque sabie que estaba por hacer Edward, llegamos a Volterra y Bella se fue corriendo para evitar que Edward haga una locura, cuando entre el castillo, veo que un chico de pelo rubio y ojos rojos me sonrie, volvi a tener ese presentimieto, pero no le di importancia, Aro quiso morder a Bella, pero Edward la defendio y vi como Felix agarro a Edward y Demetri a mi, Aro intento morder de nuevo a Bella pero yo le impedi

Alice: Espere- Le dije a Aro- Ella va a ser una de nosotros- Inmediatamente Edward me vio- yo misma la transformare, le mostrare- Aro le hizo una seña a Demetri para que me suelte y el me agarra la mano, despes de que le mostre la vision veo que mira para el lado de Bella y le hace una señal

Aro: Maravilloso, ver lo que tu ves antes de que pase- El dio una sonrisa maligna y senti que todo se volvia negro

Demetri Pov:

Despues de que Los Cullen, se fueron vi como Alec, levantaba a Alice del suelo y la llevaba a una habitacion, yo lo segui inmediatamente

Demetri: Ahora que va a pasar con ella?

Alec: No lo se- Dijo el levantando los hombros- y no me importa- el empezo a caminar para salir- y a ti tampoco te deberia importar- Dijo eso y salio del cuarto, estaba acostada en la cama, parecia como si estuviera durmiendo, le toque el pelo y me quede ahi con ella, despues de unas horas senti como Alice se empezaba a mover, me acerque a su lado y vi como Alice, abrio los ojos y me miro extrañada

Alice: ¿ Donde estoy? ¿ Quien eres?- No sabia que hacer, sali del cuarto y fui a avisarle al amo

Aro Pov:  
Estaba hablando con mis hermanos, para saber que ibamos hacer cuando Alice despertara cuando vino Demetri

Demetri: Amo- Me llamo y lo mire- Alice desperto

Aro: Gracias querido- fui hasta el cuarto de Alice y ella se miraba al espejo- Hola

Alice: Hola

Aro: Sabes Quien eres?

Alice: Si- Yo la mire- Soy Alice y soy vampiro, pero no se que hago aqui ni porque?

Aro: Estas aqui, porque eres una Volturi, y te uniste a nosotros

Alice: No me acuerdo de nada

Aro: Te desmayaste porque no habias cazado

Alice: Tengo sed- Dijo ella- Vamos le dire a Heidi que traiga para comer- Alice me miro y salio conmigo, cuando entramos al salon la guardia me miraba

Aro: Heidi

Heidi: Si Amo

Aro: Tienes que salir a pescar

Heidi: Si amo- Dijo y se fue a pescar los humanos

Aro: Demetri- El vino al lado mio- Lleva a Alice a su cuarto y dale una capa-

Demetri: Eso significa- no lo deje terminar

Aro: Que es parte de la guardia- El asintio la cabeza y se fue con Alice

Cayo: Hermano que significa esto- Les hize una seña a la guardia para que se valla y ello me hizieron caso

Aro: Alice se desperto y no recuerda a Los Cullen- Mis hermanos sonrieron- Chelsea

Chelsea: Si Amo

Aro: Cuando venga Alice vas a romper las relaciones con Los Cullen- ella asintio la cabeza- y vas a crear una relacion amorosa con Demetri

Chelsea: Si Amo- dijo eso y se fue con la guardia

¿ que les parecio?


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper Pov:

Algo le pasaba a Rosalie, no era solamente porque senti sus emociones si no parecia que hubiera sollozado, Habra sabido algo de Alice, decidi entrar a mi habitacion sabia que Alice en cualquier momento me llamaria para decirme que estan volviendo, Asi pasaron las horas y nada, decidi bajar cuando escuche la peor noticia de mi vida

Rosalie: Eso es lo que Edward me dijo,

Esme: No puede ser

Rosalie: Si a mi tambien me cuesta creerlo que la estupida de Jane mato a Alice- Cuando dijo eso senti que mi muerto corazon que solo ella lo hacia latir, volvio a morir otra vez

Jasper: Decime que no es verdad- Todos me miraron

Rosalie: Jasper Lo siento, no queria que te enteraras asi

Jasper: Como querias que me enteraras que yo estuviera esperando aca como un idiota a Alice y cuando vuelva Edward me dijiera que Alice esta muerta- Veo que Rosalie agacha la cabeza

Emmett: Oye tu no le grites a mi esposa

Jasper: Porque? Si ella fue la que le dijo a Edward que Bella esta muerta, si no fuera por culpa de ella seguiria viva, pero no se para que te digo si tu no entenderas nunca- Dije eso y sali de la casa de Los Cullen, donde todo me recordaba a ella, Despues le pediria perdon a Rose y Emmett, pero Ahora no puedo, Despues de estar sentado en el arbol un rato Senti a Edward

Edward: Jas- Me dijo pero no lo deje seguir

Jasper: No quiero hablar con vos

Edward: Perdoname

Jasper: Perdon, crees que con ese perdon Alice va a volver a revivir- No podia creer lo que estaba haciendo - Como desearia que el que hubieras muerto hubiera sido tu y no Mi Alice, pero nunca vas a entender como me siento porque vos tenes a tu compañera y para siempre- Dijo eso y me fui corriendo, me di cuenta que me iba a seguir- No me sigas- Despues hablaria con Edward tambien pero ahora necesito estar solo

Edward Pov:

Me senti tan culpable, si no fuera por mi culpa, Alice estaria todavia viva, no se como lo tomara Jasper esta noticia me preocupa, yo se que para Jasper Alice es su mundo, Lo mismo que significa Bella para mi, Cuando por fin llegamos a Forks, la lleve a Bella a su casa, Charlie no estaba, asi que la deje en su cama y me dirigi a su cama, pero antes le deje una nota a Bella, cuando llegua a casa, Carslisle tenia abrazando a Esme y Rosalie estaba sentada, a penas me vio leisu pensamiento

Pensamiento de Rosalie: Perdon Edward, Perdon

Edward: ¿ Que paso?- Le pregunte

Pens de Esme: Rosalie me conto lo que paso con Alice y en ese momento Jasper estaba bajando por las escaleras y escucho todo y no sabemos donde esta

Edward: Creo que ya se donde se dirige- Sali de la casa y me fui a buscarlo, estaba sentado en un arbol- Jas

Jasper: No quiero hablar con vos

Edward: Perdoname

Jasper: Perdon, crees que con ese perdon Alice va a volver a revivir- Senti el dolor de Jasper- Como desearia que el que hubieras muerto hubiera sido tu y no Mi Alice, pero nunca vas a entender como me siento porque vos tenes a tu compañera y para siempre- Dijo eso y se fue , pero antes se dio vuelta- No me sigas- Se fue corriendo, sabia que necesitaba estar solo, pero el me aseguro con su pensamiento que no iba a matar ningun humano o volver con Maria, eso me tranquilizo, Fui al cuarto de Bella y de ahi fui a hablar lo que Bella me pidio, pero ahora no estaba muy triste por lo de Alice

Holis Aca me tienen con otro capitulo espero que les guste reviews criticas constructivas ideas, tomatazos acepto de todo

Pobre Jasper esta tan triste :( quien lo quiere consolar?


	4. Chapter 4

solavila72: Hola gracias por tu reviews, yo también vi como Demetri miraba a Alice en Luna Nueva, y en Breaking Dawn como Demetri detenia a Alice y es como si quisiera sentir su perfume y despues como le pegaba una cachetada a Jasper.

1: Alice cree que esta enamorado de Demetri por lo que le hizieron creer pero no es asi

2: Demetri le gusta mucho Alice pero solamente eso, espero que haya respondido tus preguntas si tenes otra duda dime

* * *

Alice Pov:

Han pasado 40 años desde que estoy con los Volturi, todavia no me acostumbro a ellos, siento que esta no es mi vida

X: Al, estas bien?- Me di vuelta y era mi mejor amigo de la Guardia

Alice: Si Alec, estoy bien

Alec: Te noto muy distraida

Alice: Nunca sentiste como si esta vida no fuera tu vida

Alec: Si fue asi hasta que me acostumbre, Fue muy dificil el año de Neofito, pero despues pense que si me iba de aqui a donde iria, a parte mi hermana le gustaba esto

Alice: Tu crees que me acostumbrare?

Alec: Si pequeña ya te acostumbraras- Dijo eso y me beso la frente, y se fue, Todavia me siento mal, de lo bien que me trata Alec y yo lo rechaze, en eso viene Demetri

Demetri: Amor porque Alec estaba con vos?

Alice: Estabamos hablando- El levanto una ceja- Dem- Asi le digo cuando estabamos solos- Sabes que tu eres mi pareja, el solo es mi mejor amigo

Demetri: Un mejor amigo que estuvo enamorado de ti en tus primeros años- yo rodee los ojos

Alice: Pero te elegi a ti- el miro para abajo- O estoy casada con Alec

Demetri: No, estas casada conmigo- Se acerco a mi

Alice: Ves, no te molestes con Alec. el es mi amigo y tu eres mi pareja- lo bese

Demetri: No estoy tan seguro- Lo bese de nuevo- Lo estoy dudando todavia- Lo bese de nuevo y el hizo lo mismo, aunque me encante pasar tiempo a solas con Demetri, siento como si esto esta mal, pero debe ser un sentimiento,

Jasper Pov:

Hace 40 años, que murio mi hermosa Alice, mi duende, mi vida y mi mundo, era todo para mi, Rosalie se seguia sintiendo culpable al igual que Bella, Estaba en mi cuarto todo me recuerda a Ella, Senti la preocupacion del piso de abajo, baje las escaleras y vi que Carslisle tenia una carta

Jasper: Que paso Carslisle?

Carslisle: Los Volturi quieren que vallamos a Volterra

Edward: Para que?

Carslisle: No se, pero es urgente

Rosalie: Entonces tendremos que ir a Volterra- Dijo enojada, ire al castillo donde mataron el amor de mi existencia y esta vez Jane me las iba a pagar

¿ Que les parecio?


End file.
